Eternal Sleep Team seven sasusaku
by spiritdreams
Summary: Well, this story might be a little sad. Its my first oneshot story. And its sasusaku. Please read it i'm not good with summaries.


**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_**

Well this is my first oneshot story! So please give good comments…. Not bad ones please! I really need encouragement on this. But I guess you could flame me if you want, I can't control you right?

------------------

_**And the story starts now!**_

_Tap… tap… tap… _It is the sound of water dripping. That's right, its that time of the year. The rainy spring. The young pink hair girl looked out the window of her house. Its like its been raining ever since… _He _left konoha. Its been 5 years… and Sakura and Naruto still can't get him back. But naruto still never gave up through out the years. He's been training harder than ever. Sakura would never give up too… crush or no crush, it didn't matter to her if she still liked him or not. All she wants is to have him back. If he was back, she would feel like she is the luckiest girl ever.

Sakura turned her head, and saw a picture…. Its not _just _any picture to her. It's a picture that brings back good memories of team 7. It's the picture of team 7 togather. The times when they didn't went their separate paths yet. The times when Kakashi sensei teach them jutsus and trained together… yet… those times were gone. There wasn't a team 7 anymore.

Sakura had a drop of tear slide down her cheeks as she looked at the picture.

The poor young girl had a broken heart for 5 years. "Sasuke…." She said in a soft weak voice. Ever since he left, she has turned pale, her hair became dull pink, her eyes are light dull green…. Not emerald anymore.

Just then, someone dashed through the door of her house. It was an ANBU member.

"Haruno Sakura, Tsunade sama ordered you to her office immediately." The guy said.

"Hai I'll be right over." Sakura said and disappeared to Tsunade's office.

-----------------

_**At Tsunade's Office**_

_KnocK knock knock… _

"Come in Sakura." Tsunade said.

Sakura walked in and saw naruto.

"Hi sakura chan!" naruto said cheerfully.

"Alright have a sit sakura, ok. You two are going on a mission… to rescue him." Tsunade said with her eyes closed and her hands closed together.

'_This time…. No matter what, I will NOT fail… even if it cost my life.' _Sakura thought to herself with a serious face. And naruto got serious too.

"But this time, its different from the other times. Because… oruchamaru is ready to take his body…. And you must stop him." Tsunade said with a very serious voice.

'_Oruchamaru is ready? Well then, I'm ready too…' _sakura thought. "Hai tsunade sama. We will go right away in one hour. Come on naruto lets go pack up." Sakura said.

"Ok. But please…. And please be careful." Tsunade said.

-----------------

_**Outside**_

"Sakura chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked her with a worried tone.

"I'm fine naruto… its just that, oruchamaru is finally ready… and we've failed so many times… an-" sakura cried as she talked. "—and… I'm not so sure if we can actually get him back you know? I- I'm just scared…" sakura cried out.

"Sakura chan… don't worry, this time, I'm putting my life on the line…. Even if it means getting the kyuubi out…" Naruto said sadly.

"Na-naruto! You can't…. You have a dream rember? But all I want is to get sasuke kun back… so, you've got to stay alive and accomplish your dream, and I, I will put my life on the line." Sakura said.

"Sa-sakura chan.." naruto said with a tear drop down his cheeks.

"Its alright naruto… I'm ok with it. Come on, lets go." Sakura said and goes off to pack.

-----------------

_**Packing….**_

As she packed everything into a bag, she took one last look at the picture of team 7. Sakura cried out loud.

"Sasuke! This time…. I'll even die for you…." Sakura cried and walked off to the front gate.

-----------------

_**The mission is on….**_

"Ohiyo! Sakura chan!" Naruto shouted and waved at sakura.

"Ohiyo naruto." Sakura said.

"Lets go.l.." she said. And both of them went……

_**At oruchamaru's**_

"Well well well…. Sasuke kun." Oruchamaru said evily. "You really don't mind?" Oruchamaru asked him.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't mind. If it means to kill Itachi… then I don't mind." Sasuke said calmly.

"Alright then, we shall start our body transfer jutsu." Oruchamaru said. "Kabuto, give me the potions!" he shouted.

'_Sakura… I'm sorry…' _sasuke thought to himself.

"Hn, I guess we have some guest sasuke kun. Go out to finish them for me will you?" oruchamaru told him.

"Fine." Sasuke said and walks off.

-----------------

_**Outside**_

"Sasuke kun…." Sakura said in a sad and weak voice.

"Hn. Its just you guys. What are you doing here.." he asked.

"You bastard! Why don't you just come to us! Is revenage really all you want! What about sakura! She has been heart broken ever since! Don't you at least care a little!" naruot shouted at him.

'_sakura… I'm really sorry…' _sasuke thought. "Hn. Like I care." He said.

Just then oruchamaru came out.

"Sasuke sasuke sasuke… what r you still doing? Why aren't you finishing them off?" orcuhamaru said and charges at them.

'_Oh shit!' _sasuke thought.

Oruchamaru charged at sakura. He opens his mouth and takes out a sword. Just right about when he hits her, naruto took the hit.

"N-naruto!" sakura shouted and cried.

'_T-that bastard… naruto…dammit! I wasn't fast enough…' _sasuke thought with a shocked face.

"Naruto…. You didn't have to do that! I told you… you have a dream to accomplish…. And now…. And now…." Sakura cried so hard on him. She cried and cried.

"S-sakura ch-chan… I said I'd put my life on the line to rescue sasuke for you… and now I did… s-sakura… don't ever… die.. M-my feelings for you … will never change…." Naruto said with all his strength and…. Gone.

"Feelings..? Oh naruto!"sakura screamed and then she looked up with angry eyes.

"Oruchamaru… you will pay for this…. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU DAMN BASTARD!" sakura shouted at him, and charged. She kicked and healed. He was using the sword and stabs her arms.

"Now you can't do anything… ha ha" orchamaru said evily.

Then sakura smirked. "Who said I can't?" she said and then she poofed. It was a bushin.

"Ha ha very funny…" oruchamaru said. Then the real sakura has some chakara in her hands and boomed at oruchamaru.

"You can't kill me with just that…." Oruchamaru said and smirked. Then about 10,000 bushins of oruchamaru charged at sakura with swords.

'_S-sakura! I-ican't take this anymore… I can't take it…. Seeing you so.. hurt…'_ sasuke thought and went in front of sakura.

Just then, when sasuke was in front of her, sakura had a flash back. The last time he was in front of her was when they were 12, protecting Tazuna on a mission. That time, he showed no emotions, that time he had no feelings toward her. But this time, this time his feelings for her were real. None other then love.

Sasuke took the hit. 10,000 swords stabbed him. (impossible I know, but some swords disappeared ok?) Blood spurt out everywhere.

"s-sakura…I k-know y-you love me… b-but loving.. me is – dangerous. I-if you only… knew my true feelings for you…. S-sakura.. I'm glad… the last thing.. I see… is you…"sasuke said and drifted off into eternal sleep.

"S-SASUKE!" Sakura shouted and screamed and cried. With sakura's last power, she made a huge ball of chakara, all of her chakara and killed oruchamaru.

She stands on the ground, with blood dripping. Her face turned emotionless. Her eyes was light green. No life in them anymore. She slowly fall down and she turned her head and looked at her 2 teammates. The friends of her life. And she slowly… slowly.. closed her eyes… forever.

_If you only knew my true feelings for you._

_Loving me is dangerous…_

_I'm glad the last thing I see is you…_

Those words meant everything to sakura. Even if she was in eternal sleep, she will always remember those words.

Their names were curved on the K.L.A Stone. (I dunno how to spell it) These were the true heros in Konoha. At least now, team 7 can finally be together up high into heaven. And they rest in peace forever together.

----------------

Well that's it everyone! Please submit a review! I wanna know how I did. I'M sry that had to die lolz. Oh ya and please read my other sasusaku story! Its just as good as this one.


End file.
